Beauty and the femme
by Autobot Whirl
Summary: Arcee has fled the Autobot base after going into heat, scared of mating she decides to wait out in an abandoned town until her heat cycle ends but a certain Cybertroninan Casanova has something else in mind. (Based from the start of the transformers prime episode Dues ex machina.) Borderline non-con. Rated M for a reason!
1. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

It was late at night, the kids had gone home and Arcee strolled into the base... Optimus was the only one who was not in recharge, Optimus was sat down on some crates, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Optimus?" She sounded almost scared.

"Is something the matter Arcee?" Optic ridge's came together in worry.

"Nothing Optimus, I was just wondering could I have a quick drive? I need to relax a little after all the fighting with the cons recently..." Her optics were sad and pleading.

"Mhmmm, with all the Decepticon activity latley, I don't think it wise for you to go alone." Optimus deduced.

"Please Optimus! I need to be alone and away from here for a little while... The memories of Cliffjumper have been stuck in my prossesor latley and I need to get my head back into the game, I need some time to think away from here." She was begging now Optimus realized how much she needed this drive to get things off her prossecor.

"You may go Arcee, but please stray only a few miles away from the base." He sounded protective, he was like her adopted sire, she inwardly smiled.

"Thank you Optimus." Arcee transformerd and sped out of the base.

After she was a few miles away from the base she cloacked her signal and turned off her communicator so no Autobots nor Decepticons could track her. She wanted to get as far away from all mech's as possible. Arcee was the only femme that was known to be still functioning from the Autobot faction and she had gone into heat, she escaped the base just in time. Ratchet had told her when the time came when she went into heat she would have to mate with one of the Autobots in the base, Ratchet always tried to convince her that Optimus would be the best choice. The medic obviously wanted little Prime sparklings running around the base but Arcee always looked at Optimus as a father figure, it would be too weird and this being her first time even interfacing it would be incredibly painful for her, maybe even impossible.

Apart of her wanted to go back to the base and jump on the first mech the she laid optics on, it was her mating drive, she just hoped she didn't run into any Decepticon mechs. The mech would smell straight away she was in heat and try to mate with her regardless of loyalties, Arcee knew she wouldn't be able to fight him off, the lust that had built up in her would be too much. Her plan was to stay away from the base until her heat cycle ended, Arcee felt bad about skipping out on her duty as an Autobot and a femme, but she was frightened, it was the only thing that she ever truly dreaded. Arcee would much rather face Megatron alone in a one versus one fight to the death then to become a breeding factory instead of a warrior.

She was around 100 miles away from the base crawling with mech's, Arcee had noticed a cave near an abondoned town on one of her recon missions and the femme had planned that when she goes into heat she would flee there. Arcee transformed and laid down inside the cave, going into a peacful recharge unaware of the red danger around half of a mile away.

Half a mile away.

"Knockout, Starscreams been looking for you again." Breakdown said slightly anxious.

"Relax Breakdown I'm just hav-" Knockout halted from his 150 mph drive. His engines revved as he smelled something delicious and divine in the air not that far away.

"Knockout? What's wrong are you there?" Breakdown sounded worried.

"Nothings wrong big blue, far from it. I'll inform you later, I can't have you interrupting me." Knockout chuckled as he cloaked his signal and turned off his communicator. He drove fast in the direction of that tasty feminine smell.

He arrived at a small ghost town, his olfactory sensors indicated that amazing smell was coming from around here, by now it was intoxicating and he could barley keep his cable from escaping from it's plating. He noticed a medium sized cave just to the side of an abandoned building. Knockout notices tire marks going into the cave, he shrudders just at the thought of what's inside that cave.

He enters the cave and notices a beautiful petite femme with blue and pink colouring. He stalked over to her and noticed an Autobot symbol on her winglet. He shrugged, factions didn't matter too much to him when their was a gorgeous fembot who needed to be mated. He knelt down and started to caress her chest plating.

Arcee awoke with a startled gasp of fear, there was a mech with her! The first thing she noticed was his blood red optics, he was a Decepticon, she'd gotten her pretty little aft into deep trouble. Arcee tries weakly to push the mech of he chuckles at this.

"Don't worry little femme I'm a doctor and I've got the perfect remedy to your problem." He smirked while his hands slide down her curved hips. The femme fails to stifle a moan of pleasure. Knockout chuckled and bent over Arcee and slid his glossa in her small mouth dominating her luxurious, smaller glossa. The mech breaks the almost forced kiss and moves opening Arcee's perfect legs, her port plating had come open automatically probably when Knockout started touching her. Lubricants were everywhere she obviously needed this badly and yet she gasped and covered her luscious port with her delicate servo's.

Knockout concluded it was her pride that made her hesitant, it certainly couldn't be she didn't want to mate with him, he was gorgeous! The Cybertronian casanova.

"Relax beautiful, what they don't know won't hurt them." Knockout reassured.

"I'm going to...kick... your polished aft..." Arcee gritted through her denta.

"Poor femme you're confused of what you want, you won't be for much longer though." He smirked handsomely as he flipped Arcee on her stomach, he squished her helm into the dirt and lifted her rear in the air. Arcee knew she couldn't let this happen, but he was dominating her and she loved it, it was impossible to resist. Knockout released his cable from it's prison and rubbed it against Arcee's tight virgin port. Countless moans escape the fembot as he slightly rubs himself against her, her intoxicating smell was so thick in the air now, he found himself unable to resist. He plunged hard into her, breaking her seal.

Arcee screeched in pain as Knockout continued his brutal assault on her sore port. Her immense pain turned to great pleasure and her feminine moans mixed with his mechly grunts turned into a symphony of esctasy. She lifted her head up and gasped sharply as she overloaded for the very first time, her port clenched around the mech's cable knocking Knockout over the edge, he grasped her hips hard when he overloaded. They rest for a few minutes, giving their cooling fans a chance to catch up, Knockouts helm rested on Arcee's back. Then suddenly the mech pulls his still hard cable out of Arcee's delicious port and flips her onto her back, all he has to do is touch Arcee's chest and her spark chamber opens, revealing her beautiful blue and purple spark. He quickly opens his own, he leans close to her spark and her faceplates.

"See you in the morning, my pretty little femme."

Knockout crashes his mouth down on hers as their spark merge and both participants going to and ecstasy induced recharge.


	2. Bad Boys

On the Nemesis.

Starscream angrily charges through the med bay door.

"BREAKDOWN! This is getting ridiculous! Where is Knockout for the last time!" Starscream screamed, he was trying too hard to be mean, Breakdown was amused.

"Commander Starscream-" Breakdown was interrupted.

"IT IS LOOOORD!" Fury was obviously present in Starscream's optic's as he got up into Breakdowns faceplate's, Breakdown stepped back slightly uneased.

"Of course LORD Starscream... Knockout was... on a recon mission! When I lost his signal and his communicator went offline." Breakdown mentally patted himself on the back for that great lie, but he was worried about Knockout all the same, It wasn't like his friend to cut himself of from his assistant for so long. Starscream acknowledged Breakdown's story while stroking his chin in thought.

"Why didn't you go with him Breakdown?" Starscream interrogated.

"Well... somebody has to stay here in case there was a change in Megatrons condition." He'd done it again, Knockout would be so proud of him if he was here.

"I know you're lying to me you Breakdown, Knockout wouldn't risk his paint on some recon mission while you stay here and buff Megatron... now GO AND FIND HIM!" Starscream actually looked scary right now, a veil of fear spread across Breakdown's faceplate's.

"Yes Lord Starscream!" Breakdown hastily ran out of the med bay.

Breakdown arrived at the ground bridge controls and typed in Knockout's last known cordinates, the ground bridge opened and he transformers and drove into it.

Back at the cave.

Arcee woke up in a pair of sleek smooth arms, her optics widened in horror as she remembered the following night, but still through her disgust she wanted more.  
She tried to slowly and delicately slip out of the mech's arms but then she heard a sexy chuckle coming from the mech as he brought her back to his chest.

"Oh no you don't." His glossa danced over her cheek plate and she shuddered with pleasure. One of Knockout's servo's trail down the femme's thigh while his other keeps her in place.

"Get off... Decepticon!" Arcee tries to look mad through her pleasure.

"You know I can't do that my divine little fembot." His digit traces the inside of Arcee's port, the femme unconsciously leans closer to the mech.

"Going to keep that femme to yourself Knockout?" Breakdown has approached without the mech or femme noticing.

"You know I'd always share with you my old friend, I'm glad you're here, now I don't have to risk getting Starscream in on this." Knockout reasoned. Then a green and blue ground bridge opened behind Breakdown and out stepped Starscream with 5 drones. Starscream looks down at the small fembot known as Arcee. Knockout puts his helm in his servo's.  
"Breakdown you dumb aft! You didn't turn your open communicator of, or cloak you signal!" Knockout was filled with dread, he knew Starscream would scratch his paint.

"I'll deal with you two pit spawned fraggers later! Get through that ground bridge!" Starscream ordered with fury.

"Yes Lord Starscream!" The mechs hastily ran through the ground bridge fearful for their sparks.

Arcee was on the ground, port and spark exposed, Starscream strolled over to the downed fembot.

"Arcee, the beautiful Autobot femme, this is a golden opportunity and I will not miss it. You are to become my mate and give me sparklings until you offline, what an honour you have femme, to carry the great Starscream's offspring "Arcee mumbled incoherently. He picked up Arcee while ordering a drone to retrive her pelvic plating. Starscream wasn't worried about the drones trying to mate with Arcee, they were created to be soldiers before anything else. Starscreams stepped through the groundbridge followed by the drones.

"Do not disturb me for three earth hours, I wish to get acquainted with my mate." He ordered the drones. Starscream steps into his private quarters and heads towards the wash racks. He placed Arcee down, her back against the wall. He removes his armour and wedges himself between the fembot's sculpted legs, she moans with pleasure and excitement Starscream chuckles and leans over to the femme's face plates, giving Arcee a deep, full of lust and intense kiss. She brings her servo to Starscream's chest and tries to resist the urge to moan uncontrollably.

"You're never going to see your Autobot friends ever again, stop resisting and let me mate you femme." Starscream's voice was full of lust and want. Starscream broke the kiss and turned the shower on, he picked Arcee up placed her on his lap where his cable was eager and ready. She gasped with extreme pleasure as she slickly slid down Starscreams thin but long cable. Starscream wrapped an arm around the fembot's neck the other arm was lifting Arcee's thin smooth leg up, so he could lift the femme up and down on this slick cable. Arcee grasped the arm that was around her neck and started to mewl in esctasy, Starscream's helm was burried in the fembot's neck cables as he tried to stifle his moans. They both overload clutching at each other passionately. They rest for a few mintues in the cold stream of the shower.

"I hope you're ready for more my femme." Starscream whispered in the fembot's audio's. Starscream turned the femme over and laid her back onto the floor, he pounced onto her and plunged his mechhood into Arcee's glistening port. She arched her back grasped onto Starscreams shoulders, Starscream caressed Arcee's chest plates and spark chamber. The fembot felt very aroused and lifted her head up to lick the mech's faceplates. Starscream smirked at her boldness.

"Naughty little fembot." Starscream's spark chamber opened to reveal a red and black tantalizing spark, Arcee's revealed her spark and they both got lost in the gorgeous colours of each others sparks. Starscream then inched his spark into hers as he rested his helm on her neck cables. Both participants screeched in astronomical ecstasy Arcee fell into recharge but Starscream was still awake, he strokes the the fembot's angelic faceplates. He places his armour back in place, then places the femme on his large berth.

"I'll be back later my mate." Starscream wanted nothing more then to curl up with the femme but he had duties to attend to, like punishing the disobedient.


End file.
